Yakko, Wakko, and Dot
The Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister) Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are the main stars of the show, Animaniacs and members of the Society scout troops. Canon Bio 'Yakko' Yakko Warner is the eldest of the three. As his name implies, he is the most talkative and quick-witted of the Warner siblings. Yakko is intelligent and well-read. Out of the three Warners, Yakko is the leader, taking charge of most situations, and Wakko and Dotlook up to him. Being the eldest, much of the adult humor comes from him (though whenever it comes from anyone else, Yakko quickly pipes in with "Good night, everybody!") Yakko and his brother Wakko are infatuated with the beautiful Hello Nurse. Whenever they spot her or another attractive woman (or Minerva Mink), they react in an exaggerated manner (for example, howling like wolves) and shouting "Hell-O-o, Nurse!" This is usually followed by them lunging into her arms and giving her a large smooch. Among Yakko's abilities include a fluent understanding of the Japanese Language and wielding two paddleballs at once. He is "the very model of a cartoon individual" according to the song of the same name in the episode "HMS Yakko". He is the 'guardian' of the trio, or the parental figure, as he seems to take charge in many situations, and acts generally in a father-manner towards his siblings. However to Wakko and Dot, he can be seen to argue with or tease them like an older brother (typically) does. However, when the need arises, he is loyal and will stick up for them when he needs to do so. He knows his limits and, while he will tease some people, he knows what to say and how to calm them down - or at least try to. This can be seen when he interrupts Dot's "I'm Cute" song, but notes that she is "Awfully cute" when angered. He deeply cares for Wakko and Dot, which is seen in Wakko's Wish, as well as some episodes in the series. 'Wakko' Wakko Warner is the middle and the most absurd of the three. He is known to just eat ,eat, eat, though he does have his limits (Meatballs or Consequences). His two prize possesions are his wooden mallet and his Gag Bag. In some segments, he portrays "The Great Wakkorotti", a parody of famous opera singer Luciano Pavoratti. He often plays the physicaly agressive one of the Warner trio, often whacking people with his mallet. He also says most of the gross jokes, from burps to noticing that he's not wearing pants. Wakko, at times, also drops anvils or heavy objects onto people. This is usually quite effective, exept on Baloney, since he is so dumb that he is immune to anvils. He also tends to be somewhat stupid in some segments, like when he had trouble figuring out how much things cost at a dollar store, even when the owner told him multiple times. He speaks in a low deep English Scouse accent based on Ringo Starr and his tongue is almost always hanging out. He is usually the most exicitable out of the three and usually the least talkative, as in some segments he doesn't say anything. When he finds something that interests or frightens him he is known to say "faboo." The thing that frightens him most is clowns. He has had a few solo songs such as Wakko's America and Hello Nurse. He also has had a few solo episodes like 10 Short Films About Wakko Warner, Potty Emergency, Clown and Out, and Ups and Downs. 'Dot' Dot Warner (full name claimed to be Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third), is the youngest and only girl of the Warner siblings. She often believes that she is irresistibly cute, even though others around her may not think think so. She goes to great lengths to maintain her cute image. In Wakko's Wish, Dot needed a operation. While the audience is led to believe that the operation is to treat a life-threatening illness, it is later revealed that the surgical procedure in question is plastic surgery to implant a beauty mark on her cheek. Cuteness is apparently her greatest strength, as revealed in Hearts of Twilight. Cuteness is not her only weapon, however. Dot has been known to be as zany as her brothers. Her harassment of the alien in Space-Probed proves she can hold her own with the boys. Dot finds her brothers' amorous advances, such as those to Hello Nurse, completely detestable. Ironically, she says "Hello, Nurse!" when she is attracted to any handsome man in her view. Her main crush is Mel Gibson, but other crushes have included Ricardo Montobaun and Batman, to name a few. Dot Warner hates it when someone calls her Dottie.So much that she threatens to kill anyone who would dare call her Dottie.This is proved when she says "Call me Dottie, and you die." Appearance in Ultima The Warner Siblings have only made an appearance in the beginning arc of The Crossing of Universes so far. It is unknown when they may appear again. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters